


Ten Minutes Only

by IguanaDelRey



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Comeplay, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IguanaDelRey/pseuds/IguanaDelRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu and Kanji spend their lunch break having a quickie in the Junes staff lounge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Minutes Only

"Ten minutes only, o-okay?!" Yu double checked to make sure the door behind them was locked.

Kanji stopped taking off his sweater halfway, letting the fabric cling below his chest. "What?! I don't think I could finish by then!" Yu fell silent for a moment. Kanji noticed his gray eyes staring directly at him. "You.. You okay, Senpai?"

"Y-Yeah, it's just," Yu quickly closed the gap of space between them and shyly ran his hand over Kanji's abdominal muscles. "I-I like this, I really like this." He couldn't stop ogling at him, prompting Kanji to blush and thank him awkwardly.

"Can I see the rest?!" Yu enthusiastically grabbed on to Kanji's half stripped top and clumsily pulled it off of him, admiring the upper half of his torso. "I-I also like these." Carrying around a heavy chair for a weapon in the T.V must've bulked him up.

Yu could remember what he looked like, clear as day. Each time he finished off a shadow, their eyes would meet and Kanji would flash a dorky smile or give him a thumbs up. The sweat dripping down his face, drenching the thin material of his tight shirt. Yu definitely noticed. He could see quite a bit, but he wasn't complaining. Who would want to?

"Senpai, focus!!" Kanji held on to Yu's shoulders and shook gently, snapping him back to reality. Yu didn't realize that he was almost about to drool. How embarrassing. "I-I'm sorry!" He apologized when Kanji sighed.

Kanji wasn't going to lie, it was flattering, especially since it came from Senpai. "I should be the one apologizin'.."

"W-What do you mean?" Kanji scratched the back of his neck, chest tightening before he answered. He looked at the nervous boy standing in front of him, back pressed against the door with hazy eyes, rosy pink cheeks, and that adorable apron he kept on.

"It's just!.. Seein' you wearin' that- Goddamn it! I sound like a pervert for sayin' it!!" Yu pulled on the orange fabric of the apron. "Y-You're into this kind of stuff?"

"Don't say it like that, Senpai!"

"But you do, right?!" Kanji was at a loss of words. Yu could be blunt sometimes, but at least he got to the point as quick as possible, no matter how reluctant the other person was to answer. With his head down, Kanji slowly nodded in shame. "It's 'cause.. You look really cute!.."

"T-Then I forgive you!" Kanji looked up, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I forgive you for having an apron fetish!" He's totally missing the point. "I-It's not just t-that, Senpai!!" Kanji became flustered. "I'm apologizin' 'cause-"

"S-Stop apologizing! Don't you need to.. You know.." Yu eyed between Kanji's legs.

"Right!.. Yeah, that's right! W-We have to hurry!" Kanji locked his lips on to Yu's, letting his warm tongue slather the inside of his moist mouth. Yu shuddered in surprise from Kanji's sudden move, grabbing on to his shoulders to keep himself from pulling away. After a few seconds (that felt like minutes), the kiss was broken, leaving a small string of saliva connecting both of their lips.

"K-Kanji.." Yu whispered as he tried to catch his breath after the lengthy kiss. Kanji rubbed his thigh between Yu's shaking legs. He muffled a moan as Kanji's thigh fondled around the side of his growing erection. The position the two were in made Kanji's hard bulge rub against Yu. The familiar shape, the hard thickness.. 

The two were just unbearably turned on.

"It's hard, Kanji.." Yu stared down at the outline of Kanji's erection, tightly pressing against his pants. "You are too, Senpai.." Kanji lifted up Yu's apron and teased his bulge by rubbing a finger on the tip.

Yu latched his arms back on to Kanji's shoulders as he lifted the boy on his hips, careful to make sure that their mouths were locked back together when Yu's back slammed against the table, legs wrapped tightly around Kanji's back. Their warm breaths collided as the two began to grind against each other's clothed erections.

Kanji hurriedly unbuttoned Yu's pants, stripping them off as he traveled his lips down to his smooth neck, gently nibbling it. His sensitive, creamy thighs were met with Kanji's rough touch, making Yu blush red and wince.

Yu bashfully brought his legs together while Kanji was unbuckling his belt. Kanji took out the bottle of lube he got from one of the shelves before tossing his pants aside, leaving him in his underwear.

"Can I, Senpai?" Yu's blush was no where near from fading away, but that was understandable. Situations like these always made Yu a bit shaky, not out of fear, but out of an innocent nervousness. "Y-Yeah.." Kanji loves seeing him like this.

Kanji grabbed the waistband of Yu's boxers and pulled them down to his ankle, releasing his erect cock. Droplets of pre collected on the tip.

Yu hooked his knees over his arms, suspending his legs for Kanji's attention. "H-Hurry, we don't have a lot of time!" While fighting back his oncoming nosebleed, Kanji opened the bottle of lube and squeezed a generous amount on his fingers. Kanji teased the outside of Yu's hole, making him squirm at the strange feeling.

"Ready?"

"M-Mhm.." Kanji nodded and delicately prodded his finger inside of Yu. Pushing it deeper, Kanji curved his finger and pressed on Yu's prostate, making him moan in slight pleasure.

Kanji pulled out and added more lube on his hand before pushing two inside while simultaneously massaging his cock. This time, Yu gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes shut, feeling some discomfort before Kanji touched his prostate again, relieving the minor pain with rushes of satisfying pleasure. He seems to be ready.

Kanji walked to Yu's side and took off his boxer briefs, attracting his gaze to the well-endowed cock that bounced back from the release of tension from his underwear. "C-Can you do the rest, Senpai?" He handed him the bottle.

Yu thought to himself, "goddamn it I won't be able to walk normally for a while," but managed to put on a smile. "N-No problem!" Yu opened the cap and squeezed copious amounts of lube on his hand, almost emptying out the bottle. Might as well make it as comfortable as he can for himself.

"Uh, S-Senpai? Isn't that a bit too much?"

"I could say the same.."

"W-What?.." Kanji didn't catch what he meant. Yu sighed before palming the head of Kanji's cock with lube, mixing it with his pre. Kanji winced, but stood still while waiting for his Senpai to finish. Yosuke was right, Yu did look like he was pretty good with his hands. Smooth, a very delicate touch. The contact of another person's soft grip made Kanji's cock throb in response.

Yu slid his palms on the backside of the hard erection, smearing slick fluids on the shaft. Using both hands, Yu gripped the cock and started pumping, amazed by how much pre was leaking out of him. His hands were so soft, and Kanji couldn't help but buck his hips in rhythm with Yu's strokes. "D-Damn, Yu-Senpai.." He cursed under his breath. Yu pulled back Kanji's foreskin and coated the sensitive head, making Kanji moan. Now he's ready.

Yu slung his legs on Kanji's shoulders, curling them together as Kanji stared down at his boyfriend lying on the table, face flushed red with desire. "We don't have much time left.." The two looked at the clock.

Yu arched his back, kissing Kanji again before getting closer to his ear. Yu whispered in a voice that would've kept Kanji up all night (literally). "I-I know we only have a few minutes, b-but if it gets you to finish faster.." He spread his legs wider. 

"D-Don't go easy on me.." Yu looked away in embarrassment.

The blood rushing in Kanji's head was fast enough to make him dizzy. "I.. I won't let you down, Senpai!!" Kanji quickly wiped off his nosebleed and readied his position, grabbing on to Yu's soft thighs as he got closer.

Kanji gripped his hard erection and teased Yu's entrance with the tip. While beginning to prod his hole, Yu held on to the edge of the table, immediately moaning out loud when Kanji shoved his cock's head inside. "Ngh!.. K-Kanji!" Yu was making a pained expression.

"Just relax, Senpai.." Kanji went under Yu's apron to fondle his chest, massaging the slightly toned pectorals that protruded from his apron. Kanji pulled back for a moment before inserting a couple more inches. He was deep enough to rub against Yu's sensitive spot. Both of their breaths became bated, but Kanji brought Yu closer and comforted him with a kiss.

Kanji bucked his hips forward, shoving half of his length inside. Yu tensed up, tightening his walls around his boyfriend's cock. "S-Senpai it's so tight!.." Kanji gyrated his hips to savor the feeling of Yu's slick walls.

Kanji pushed deeper until his cock was fully sheathed by Yu's tight hole. The sensation of being filled made his legs tremble on Kanji's shoulders, curling his toes to bear the increasing pain and pleasure welling within him.

Kanji was big that's for sure, but Yu was surprised that it didn't ache as much as he expected. Thank god for lube.

"I-It feels full.." Yu's uneven breathing made him lightheaded. "I'll start moving now, Senpai." Yu bit his lip at the feeling of Kanji's cock pulling out a couple of inches before he buried it back to the hilt. Each rough thrust made his mind scrabble, breaking his composure into a jumbled mess of pleads and grunts.

Yu dug his nails on Kanji's back, clinging on to him for support. His muscled chest pressed against Yu's, rubbing them together each time Kanji bucked forward. Yu found comfort in the head radiating off Kanji, bringing himself closer to the source for added warmth.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kanji asked worriedly.

"D-Don't worry about me.." Yu flashed a kind smile before fading into a confident grin. "I-I said you could be rough, remember?" Kanji stopped for a moment, gazing at Yu's eyes. "But.. I don't wanna hurt you, Senpai."

"It's a-alright! We have to be quick anyway!.." Time's running out. Kanji slowly slid out of him and hesitated for a moment. "..You sure?"

"P-Positive."

Kanji nodded and smiled. "Alright.. Tell me if it hurts, and I'll slow down for ya'." Kanji made Yu stand in front of him, turning him around to have him lay over the table on his chest, slinging his right leg on the edge. Yu arched his back and wrapped his arm around Kanji to keep the two as close as possible.

Kanji emptied out the rest of the bottle and fingered Yu to replenish the lube lost from his previous entrance. Prodding the head of his cock on Yu's hole, Kanji held his breath and prepped his position. "Here goes.."

With a single rough shove, Yu was filled up again by Kanji's length, yelping at the hard slam Kanji made inside Yu. He almost screamed, but was muffled just in time by his hand. "Shh.. Someone outside might hear!" Yu gritted his teeth as his eyes moistened, quickly trying to get himself to adjust to Kanji's sudden forcefulness.

Kanji grabbed the arm around his neck and made it let go of him before having Yu's chest drop back on to the table surface, bringing his ass up for Kanji to mount. With Yu's arm in one hand, and shoulder in the other, Kanji pulled on the both of them to make Yu easier to rut. Each rough thrust was met with Kanji's balls smacking hard on Yu's, adding extra pleasure for both teens.

"K-Kanji! Kanji! Kanji!!" Yu was practically yelling out his lover's name, but Kanji simply ignored him as his grip became tighter. The straining pain he felt at the beginning slowly faded away into a increasingly satisfying sparks of delight.

Kanji spanked one of Yu's cheeks, turning the formerly pale skin into a reddened color, muttering obscenities to Yu as he winced at each slap. "G-Goddamn!.. You're i-insides are so fucking hot, Senpai!.." Kanji released his shoulder and arm to hold on to Yu's hips instead, using them to slam against his thighs at each rhythmic thrust.

Yu grabbed the table's edge and rested his cheek on the cold surface, loud moans vibrating against it. "You like it that much, huh Senpai?!" Yu turned around and met eyes with Kanji's dominating gaze and sadistic smirk. He didn't care if that was meant to humiliate him, the pleasure that overridden Yu's mind caused him to openly express his shameless enjoyment of being fucked.

Another hard spank on his ass deepened the already red color, making Yu wince in pain. "What do you want me to do?" Kanji chuckled in anticipation for Yu's answer.

"D-Don't make me say it!" Yu struggled to catch his breath at the end of his pathetic plead. Kanji slowed his pace, much to Yu's disappointment. "I'm not doing anything until you tell me." The kind gray eyes Yu had turned half-lidded, watery, filled with desire. Yu swallowed his pride and choked out the words stuck in his throat.

"Please!.. I-I want y-your cock, Kanji!!"

"That's what I was waitin' to hear.." Kanji chuckled and sped back up, fucking him harder than he was before. The thick cock violating his insides made Yu more lightheaded. He arched his back, raising his hips to allow him to finally get some much-needed attention on his own aching cock. He started to jack himself off, face turning beet red in shame for looking so desperate in front of Kanji. 

It felt so surreal seeing Yu like this. Usually he was always quiet, reserved, even a bit docile. It really turned him on to see him act so different, so lewdly submissive, and never in his wildest dreams did Kanji ever think of getting to hear his Senpai beg this way.

It was kinda hot.. 

"K-Kanji! I'm s-so close!" That fast? 

"Hmph.. Fine. I'll speed up for ya'!" The table began to rock loudly as Kanji neared his own orgasm, thrusting his cock as fast as he possibly can. "You want my cum, Senpai?" Yu began to nod repeatedly with a needy gaze.

"Then beg for it." Kanji made sure he was getting it especially hard this time.

Yu jacked off faster. "Please!! I-I'm begging you! I want y-your cum-ngh!" Suddenly, gushes of thick semen erupted from Yu's cock, splattering pools of white all over the table. While Yu kept stroking to finish his orgasm, Kanji smirked at the evil idea that popped in his head. 

He scooped up the cum Yu shot on the table and shoved his fingers inside the boy's mouth, forcing him to taste his sticky load. His eyes widened at the bitter, salty taste, making him grimace. "Come on!.. I won't shoot my load until-ngh!.. Until you clean up your mess.." 

Yu whimpered at the fingers violating the inside of his mouth, smearing a warm liquid all over his tongue. Fighting back the urge to gag, Yu slowly sucked off Kanji's fingers, lapping off the rest. "I-I'm done.." Kanji looked at his hand to make sure. Not a spot of white was on him, thanks to Yu's obedience.

"Good boy," Kanji condescendingly petted Yu. "I'll give you what you want!" Now gripping his hair, Kanji pulled on it roughly as he buried his cock as far as he can inside Yu, releasing everything he had in his balls with loud grunts. Each shot of cum that flowed inside Yu made Kanji pull his hair harder, cursing whenever he pumped.

The contractions of his orgasm eventually ended. Yu fell limp on the table, totally drained of energy. Kanji's legs gave out, making him rest his exhausted, shirtless body on Yu's aching back. The only sounds in the room were two trying to catch their breaths. Kanji's seed began to seep out of Yu's hole, dripping down his balls and on to the ground. 

"W-Woah.. T-That was.." Yu chuckled in his euphoric state of satisfaction. Kanji kissed his cheek and hugged him tight, patting his hair back to it's normal, neat appearance. "Sorry if I was too harsh, Senpai.."

Yu smiled at him reassuringly. "It's fine.. You did good."

"Hmph, so did you." The both of them laughed together before kissing once more.

"..."

"..."

"We're fifteen minutes past our break."

"...Shit."


End file.
